Missing
by bowler300
Summary: A chipmunk goes missing late at night. Will the others be able to save him? Read and review and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Game Night*

*This is a 90s cartoon Alvin and the Chipmunks story. I do not own, "Alvin and the Chipmunks." All rights belong to Bagdasarian Productions. The underlined parts are bold  
One night, Alvin, Simon and Theodore, were in their bedroom playing a game they had made up, called "Make It, or Play It." The game was simple; you toss a coin, and if it landed on "heads", you had to make something out of a certain object, but if it landed on "tails", you had to use an object to pretend to be someone, or something. The game was entertaining, and the three brothers were having a lot of fun.

It was Alvin's turn, so Alvin flipped the coin they were using, and awaited the coin's landing. Alvin hoped it landed on heads, because he didn't want to pretend to be something he wasn't, and he was in luck, as the coin landed on heads. Simon had to decide what to make Alvin attempt to make, and quickly, came up with something.

"Okay, Alvin, you have to make a cape using a blanket," said Simon.

"No problem!" Alvin replied with a smile.

Alvin ran over to the closet, and grabbed a spare blanket, that they used for another game. Alvin tied the corners of the blanket around his neck.

"Too easy," said Alvin, impersonating himself as a superhero.

"Okay, Simon. Now, it's your turn, so flip the coin," said Alvin, with a sinister look on his face.

Simon grabbed the coin from the floor, and flipped it, using his thumb, and index finger. He watched the coin flip in the air, then collide to the floor, landing on tails. Simon shrugged, and awaited Alvin's command.

"Okay, Simon, you have to play as, Harry Potter!" said Alvin.

"Oh, come on!" Simon complained, as Alvin laughed.

"Do it! I command you!"

"Okay! Okay!", exclaimed Simon, as he got up. and looked around for anything he could use as a pretend wand.

Simon spotted a pencil, and picked it up.

"Oculus repairo", muttered Simon.

Simon tossed the pencil onto the floor, and sat down next to his brothers.

"Alright, Theodore. Your turn," said Simon.

Theodore grabbed the coin, and flipped it, high in the air. The coin descended to the floor, and had landed on tails. Now, Simon had to come up with what Theodore would have to pretend to be.

"Okay, Theodore, you have to pretend to be a ghost, with no eyes," Simon said while Alvin just laughed.

"Yay!" yelled Theodore, already grabbing a white bed sheet, and throwing it over his small body.

"Oh, man, this is going to funny!" said Alvin.

"Boooooo!" said Theodore, as he walked blind-sighted around the bedroom pretending to be an eyeless ghost under the bed sheet.

Alvin and Simon giggled at Theodore's silly ghost impersonations. After a minute of pretending to be a ghost, Theodore finally, removed the bed sheet off of his body.

"How did I do?" asked Theodore.

Both of his brothers gave him the thumbs up, as a sign that he had done good. All three of the trio started to laugh from flashbacks of Theodore's impersonation of a ghost, when suddenly, Dave came in, and interrupted.

"What's up, Dave?" asked Alvin, sarcastically.

Dave just gave Alvin an annoyed look, then stepped further into the room.

"I came to get you. We're going out to eat."

"Why?" asked Alvin.

"It's a reward for all your hard work, recently," replied Dave.

"Why didn't you just say so?!" said Alvin, excitedly.

"Hurry, and get ready, so we can go."

"Okay, Dave."

The three brothers didn't hesitate, and quickly, dressed into some nice clothes.

That's all for now! Please review, and thanks for reading!

Regards,  
Todd


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two all edited

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

Later, that evening, after

returning from the restaurant, the boys thought of playing "Make It, or Play It," and wondered what it would be like with more players. That's when they realized that maybe their friends, the Chipettes, would like to get involved, and asked Dave if they could have a sleepover with the Chipettes, and surprisingly, Dave allowed them to have one, due to all of their hard work, lately.

Alvin was the bravest, so he had to call the Chipettes, due to Theodore and Simon being too nervous to ask. He grabbed the phone, dialed the Miller's residence's number, and waited, patiently, for someone to answer. The phone rang about three times, before somebody answered; it was Brittany.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Britt. It's Alvin."

"Oh. Hi, Alvin."

"I was wondering if you might want to have a sleepover, because we came up with a new game, and want to have more players, to make it more interesting."

"I don't mind, but it's up to Miss Miller, not me."

"Okay. Ask her."

"Give me a second."

Brittany placed her hand over the speaker, and rushed off to ask Miss Miller for permission. Alvin tapped his foot on the floor, as he waited for Brittany's response. A couple minutes later, Brittany finally, responded.

"Miss Miller, says it's fine, so we'll gather our things, and be over in a little bit."

"Okay. See you when you get here."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Alvin hung up, and placed the phone back on the hook. Simon and Theodore were awaiting Alvin's response.

"So, are the Chipettes coming over, or not?" asked Simon.

"Yeah. They'll be over in a bit," replied Alvin.

"Yay! I'll go get everything ready!" said Theodore, excitedly.

"Wait for us," commanded Alvin, starting to follow Theodore to the bedroom.

Insert cutline here.

In the bedroom, the boys prepared everything for the game, because the Chipettes would be there, soon.

"Maybe, we can pretend to play bedsheet ghosts, and run around the room!" said Theodore, already pulling a blanket off of Alvin's bed.

Alvin, who was reading some type of book, spoke up.

"That would be fun, Theo. Maybe, after a game of, "Make It, or Play It," okay."

"Okay, Alvin."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, meaning the Chipettes had arrived, so Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, rushed downstairs, to meet up with the Chipettes. In the doorway, stood female chipmunks, that cause the boys to get cold feet, every time they see them. All three of them gulped, but managed to welcome them into the house. The boys hadn't realized they were blushing, but so were the Chipettes, causing both trios to giggle.

Dave spoke up, since the boys were too stunned.

"Girls, welcome to our home."

"Thanks, Mr. Seville," said Jeanette, still a bit stunned.

"The boys' bedroom is upstairs, so allow me to take your things."

The boys interrupted, simultaneously.

"No, allow us, Dave."

Dave was stunned from the sudden objection, but managed to catch himself.

"Okay, okay," said Dave.

The boys grabbed the Chipettes' luggage, and carried it upstairs. The girls followed, as Dave told them to have fun.

In the bedroom, the boys sat the girls' luggage on the floor, and proceeded to playing their game.

Insert cutline here

For about an hour, the six chipmunks played, "Make It, or Play It," which was a lot more fun with more players. Then, just as Alvin promised to Theodore, they pretended to be bedsheet ghosts for most of the remainder of the evening, until Brittany suggested truth or dare, which ended up in Alvin having to kiss Brittany, Jeanette confessing her feelings about Simon, and many more shenanigans. In a way, it was lot of fun.

After hours of fun, Dave came to the bedroom, and gave the command, that it was time for bed.  
"Boys. Girls. It's time for bed."

All of the chipmunks complained, due to not even being tired, but what Dave said, goes, so the boys helped set out the girls' sleeping bags. Alvin and Brittany decided to share a sleeping bag, along with Simon and Jeanette sharing a sleeping bag, and Theodore and Eleanor sharing a sleeping bag, almost as if they were brother, and sister.

Alvin slid into the sleeping bag, next to Brittany, as did his brother's with Jeanette and Eleanor. Once everyone was in their sleeping bag, Dave turned off the light.

"Good night, boys, and girls"

"Good night, Dave," said the six chipmunk, in unison.

While everyone else went to sleep, Brittany lied, wide awake, thinking of Alvin kissing her, when they played truth or dare. The kiss almost seemed like a "real" kiss, not a childish kiss.

"Alvin, are you awake?" asked Brittany, nudging Alvin.

"Yeah," said Alvin. "Why?"

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss, when we played truth or dare. It almost seemed like you were enjoying it."

"I did, because... Alvin nearly choked. "I love you."

Brittany's heart jumped, not sure if she was dreaming, or if Alvin had just said what he said.

"What? Did I offend you?" asked Alvin.

"No. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words, because I have felt the same way, ever since the day we met. I love you, too, Alvin Seville!"

Alvin smiled, and started to run his fingers through Brittany's soft hair, starting to fall asleep. Brittany lied her head on Alvin's chest, and fell asleep.

Insert cutline here

A strange noise woke Alvin up, hearing strange pounding just outside the bedroom door. Alvin wondered if he should've woke up the others, but the noises grew louder, and closer. Growing curious, Alvin grabbed a baseball bat, and slowly, approached the door. However, just as he went to open the door, something forced it open, causing Alvin to lose his footing, and drop the baseball bat.

Before he could even get a look at whatever had knocked the door down, he was grabbed by the collar of his pajamas, and shoved into a bag. Alvin attempted to break free, but it was no use, the inside of the bag was made of a strong material, so he just curled up into a ball, hoping that Dave, and the others, would be able to find him.

What's going to happen to Alvin? Read to find out who Alvin's kidnapper is. The 3rd chapter will be told in Alvin's point of view. Also if you have any ideas for this,, please tell me in a review. Anyways, please review, and the next chapter will be posted soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uncle Harry, Ghosts and Missing

Alvin could feel himself being driven somewhere, but had no idea where to. After a while, Alvin felt the vehicle stop. He could hear some doors open and close until he felt the bag he was in get lifted up, and carried away.

"Hey! Let me go! Get me out of this thing! Help! Help!" Alvin crimes out as he tried to get out of the bag but with no success. Alvin felt himself being carried away to who-knows-where, and then dropped onto what felt like a bed. The bag opened, and Alvin looked around. He was in a dark room, and as he looked around, he saw a figure standing in front of him holding the bag.

"Hello Alvin," the figure said before turning on a light. Alvin gasped. Standing right in front of him in the light, holding the bag was Uncle Harry.

"Uncle Harry?! What's going on?" Alvin asked, getting a bit scared.

"I kidnapped you. Since you or your brothers or friends won't work for me willingly, I decided to capture you and force you to work for me!" Uncle Harry explained.

"The police will be looking for me, and when they find you, you'll be in big trouble Harry!" Alvin replied.  
"They won't find us. We are in an abandoned house miles away from your home. Nobody has been in this area for years," Uncle Harry retorted. Alvin then got up and ran for the bedroom door!

"Ah, ah, ah!" Uncle Harry said as he grabbed Alvin and threw him back on the bed.  
"Let me go! I've done nothing to you!" Alvin shouted, getting a little angry.  
"Be quiet!" Uncle Harry shouted back. Suddenly, Uncle Harry pushed Alvin off the bed. Alvin fell off and accidentally hit his face on the wall.

"Ow!" Alvin cried out as he covered his left eye with his hand. Once he took his hand away, the light showed that he had a black eye.  
"You are going to stay here, and that's final!" Uncle Harry shouted before he turned the light off, slammed the bedroom door and locked it.

Alvin ran over to the door and tried to open it but it was no use. He tried the windows too, but they were also locked. Alvin then sat on his bed and sighed. He didn't understand why this had to happen to him.

Oh well, if I'm going to be here, I might as well do something," Alvin said to himself. Alvin then went to turn the light on, but when he did, there was only light for a few seconds, then it was dark again. The power was out in the bedroom. Alvin looked around and found a flashlight. Alvin turned it on, and shined the flashlight's light around the room.

"Now I'm in a dark room, what else can go wrong?" Alvin said to himself as he explored the bedroom. As Alvin opened the closet however, a spooky fake monster popped out at him!

"Ahhhhh! A monster!" Alvin cried out as he jumped back. Thinking of nowhere else to go, Alvin ran inside the closet. But as soon as Alvin did however, a fake sheet ghost jumped out at him!

"Ahhhhhhhh! A ghost! Ahhhhhh!" Alvin cried out as started to freak out.  
Meanwhile, back at the house, Simon woke up and saw that Alvin was missing. Simon decided to go look four his brother and searched the house quietly. Soon, Theodore woke up and saw Simon looking around.

"Simon, what are you doing?" Theodore asked, confused as to what his brother was doing.

"Hi Theodore. Sorry if I woke you up, but I'm looking for Alvin," Simon explained.

"What? He's missing?" Theodore exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so Theodore," Simon replied before giving Theodore a hug.


End file.
